geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Mercia
Mercia war eines von sieben angelsächsischen Königreichen der Heptarchie. Der Name Mercia stammt von dem altenglischen Mierce oder Myrce, das "Grenzvolk" bedeutet. Es wurde regiert von den Iclingas. Geschichte Frühe Geschichte Mercias genaue Entwicklung zu Beginn der Angelsächsischen Zeit ist ungewisser als die Geschichte von Northumbria, Kent oder sogar Wessex. Mercia entwickelte eine effektive politische Struktur und übernahm das Christentum später als andere Reiche. Archäologische Ausgrabungen zeigen, dass die Angeln sich im 6. Jh. nördlich der Themse anzusiedeln begannen. Der altenglische Name "Grenzvolk" und die übliche Interpretation dafür ist, dass das Reich sich entlang der Grenze zwischen den einheimischen Walisern und den Angelsächsischen Invasoren entwickelte. Peter Hunter-Blair glaubt jedoch, dass sie sich entlang der Grenze zwischen Northumbria und den Bewohnern des Trent-Fluss-Tals entwickelten. Während seine frühesten Grenzen vermutlich niemals bekannt sein werden, gibt es eine grundsätzliche Übereinstimmung darin, dass das Gebiet, das in der Tribal Hidage "das erste der Mercier" bezeichnet wurde, einen Großteil des heutigen Derbyshire, Leicestershire, Nottinghamshire, Northamptonshire, Staffordshire und nördlichen Warwickshire abdeckte. Nicholas Brooks, Anglo-Saxon myths: State and Church, 400-1066 Der früheste Name, der in irgend einem Bericht als König von Mercia erscheint, ist Creoda, der der Urenkel von Icel gewesen sein soll. Er kam gegen 584 an die Macht und erbaute eine Festung bei Tamworth, die der Sitz der Könige von Mercia wurde. P. L. Kessler, "Kingdoms of the AngloSaxons - Iclingas & Mercians" Sein Sohn Pybba folgte ihm 593. Ceorl, ein Verwandter von Creoda, bestieg 606 den Thron und verheiratete 615 seine Tochter Cwenburg mit Edwin von Northumbria, dem er Zuflucht gewährt hatte, während er im Exil war. Die mercischen Könige waren das einzige Königshaus der angelsächsischen Heptarchie, das bekannterweise eine direkte Familienverbindung mit einem germanischen Königshaus zur Zeit vor der Angelsächsischen Eroberung für sich beanspruchte. J. E. A. Jolliffe, The Constitutional History of Medieval England from the English Settlement to 1485 Penda und die mercische Oberherrschaft Der nächste mercische König, Penda, regierte von etwa 626 bis 655. Einiges von dem, was über ihn bekannt ist, stammt aus dem feindseligen Bericht von Beda, der ihn verabscheute - sowohl als Feind von Bedas eigener Heimat Northumbria, als auch als Heide. Doch Beda gibt zu, dass Penda christliche Missionare aus Lindisfarne in seinem Reich erlaubte, und sie nicht davon abhielt, zu predigen. Beda, HE, III/21 633 besiegten und töteten Penda und sein Verbündeter Cadwallon ap Cadfan von Gwynedd Edwin, der nicht nur Herrscher des vereinigten Northumbria geworden war, sondern auch Bretwalda über die südlichen Königreiche. Als sein Nachfolger Oswald sich zum König von Northumbria erhob und die Vorherrschaft über den Süden beanspruchte, erlitt er ebenfalls Niederlage und Tod durch Penda und seine Verbündeten, 642 in der Schlacht von Maserfield. 655, nach einer Zeit der Verwirrung in Northumbria, zog Penda erneut gegen das Reich, wo Oswiu nun König war, und verlor die Schlacht und sein Leben in der Schlacht von Winwaed. Dies führte zu einem zeitweisen Zusammenbruch der Macht von Mercia. Pendas Sohn Peada, der 653 zum Christentum übergetreten war, folgte als König von Mercia, von Oswiu zum Vasallen gemacht. Doch im Frühling 656 wurde er ermordet, und Oswiu übernahm direkt die Kontrolle über ganz Mercia. 658 kam es zum Aufstand, und Mercia warf die northumbrische Oberherrschaft ab. Pendas zweiter Sohn Wulfhere wurde der neue König und regierte Mercia als unabhängiges Königreich, obwohl es scheint, dass er eine Zeit lang weiter Tribute an Northumbria zahlte. Es gelang ihm anfänglich, die Macht von Mercia wiederherzustellen, doch gegen Ende seiner Herrschaft erlitt er eine schwere Niederlage gegen Northumbria. Sein Nachfolger Aethelred besiegte Northumbria 679 in der Schlacht am Fluss Trent und erlangte endlich die lange umstrittene Kontrolle über das frühere Kleinkönigreich Lindsey. Wulfheres Sohn Cenred folgte ihm auf den Thron. Sowohl Aethelred als auch Cenred wurden später mehr für ihre religiösen Aktivitäten bekannt, als für etwas anderes. Cenreds Nachfolger Ceolred, der 709 den Thron bestieg, war laut einem Brief des Hl. Bonifacius ein zügelloser Jugendlicher, der wahnsinnig starb. So endete die Herrschaft der direkten Nachkommen von Penda. Kurz vor der Thronbesteigung von Aethelbald 716 eroberten die Mercier die Gegend um Wroxeter, die bei den Walisern als Pengwern bekannt war. Aethelbald regierte bis 757. In den ersten Jahren seiner Herrschaft musste er gegen Wihtred von Kent und Ine von Wessex bestehen. Als Wihtred 725 starb und Ine 726 abdankte, um nach Rom zu pilgern und Mönch zu werden, konnte Aethelbald Mercias Oberherrschaft über den Rest des Landes südlich des Humber etablieren. Er erlitt einen Rückschlag, als Cuthred von Wessex ihn 752 besiegte, scheint seine Oberherrschaft über Wessex aber 757 zurück erlangt zu haben. Herrschaft von Offa und Aufstieg von Wessex Nach dem Mord an Aethelbald durch einen seiner Leibwächter 757 brach ein Bürgerkrieg aus, der mit dem Sieg von Offa endete, einem Nachfahren von Pybba. Offa musste die Oberherrschaft neu aufbauen, die sein Vorgänger über die südlichen Angelsachsen ausgeübt hatte, und er tat dies so erfolgreich, dass er der größte König wurde, den Mercia jemals hatte. Er gewann nicht nur Schlachten und beherrschte das südliche England, sondern verwaltete auch aktiv die Angelegenheiten seines Reiches, gründete Markstädte und begann die erste Herausgabe von Goldmünzen in Britannien. Er übernahm eine Rolle in der Verwaltung der katholischen Kirche von England und verhandelte sogar mit Karl dem Großen als Gleichrangiger. Ihm wird der Bau von Offa's Dyke zugeschrieben, der die Grenze zwischen Wales und Mercia festlegte. Offa tat alles, um sicherzustellen, dass sein Sohn Ecgfrith ihm nachfolgen würde, doch nach Offas Tod 796 überlebte Ecgfrith nur fünf Monate, und das Reich ging an einen entfernten Verwandten namens Cenwulf über. 821 erbte dessen Bruder Ceolwulf den Thron. Er zeigte seine militärische Macht durch seine Angriffe und die Zerstörung der Festung Deganwy in Gwynedd. Die Macht von Wessex unter Egbert dem Großen wuchs in dieser Zeit, und 825 besiegte Egbert den mercischen König Beornwulf bei der Schlacht von Ellendun. Diese erwies sich als entscheidend. Beornwulf wurde erschlagen, während er einen Aufstand von East Anglia unterdrückte, und sein Nachfolger, der frühere Ealdorman Ludeca, erlitt das gleiche Schicksal. Ein weiterer Ealdorman namens Wiglaf regierte weniger als zwei Jahre, bevor Egbert ihn aus Mercia vertrieb. 830 konnte Wiglaf die Unabhängigkeit von Mercia zurückerlangen, doch um diese Zeit war Wessex eindeutig die dominante Macht in England geworden. Ankunft der Wikinger 852 kam Burgred von Mercia auf den Thron und unterwarf mit Aethelwulf von Wessex den Norden von Wales. 868 besetzten dänische Invasoren Nottingham. Sie vertrieben Burgred 874 aus einem Reich und Ceolwulf II übernahm den Thron. 877 eroberten die Dänen den Westen von Mercia, der Teil des Danelag wurde. Frank Stenton, Anglo-Saxon England Ceolwulf, der der letzte König von Mercia war, hielt nur noch den Westen und regierte bis 879. Von 883 bis 911 beherrschte Aethelred, Ealdorman von Mercia, Mercia unter der Oberherrschaft von Wessex. Alle in Mercia geprägten Münzen nach 879 trugen den Namen des König von Wessex. Aethelred hatte Aethelflaed geheiratet, die Tochter von Alfred dem Großen von Wessex, und sie übernahm die Macht, als ihr Ehemann in den letzten zehn Jahren seines Lebens krank wurde. Nach Aethelreds Tod 911 regierte Aethelflaed als "Lady der Mercier", doch ihr Bruder Edward der Ältere übernahm die Kontrolle über London und Oxford, die Alfred unter die Kontrolle von Aethelred gesetzt hatte. Sie und ihr Bruder führten Alfreds Politik fort, befestigte Burhs zu erbauen und konnten 917-18 das südliche Danelag in East Anglia und dem dänischen Mercia erobern. Verlust der Unabhängigkeit Als Aethelflaed 918 starb, folgte ihre Tochter Aelfwynn als "Zweite Lady der Mercier", doch innerhalb von sechs Monaten hatte Edward ihr alle Autorität in Mercia entzogen und sie nach Wessex gebracht. Hinweise auf Mercia erscheinen weiterhin in den Berichten während der Herrschaft von Aethelstan von England und seinen Nachfolgern. Aethelstan selbst wurde in Mercia erzogen und wurde dessen König, bevor er König von Wessex wurde. In Winchester gab es sogar einen Versuch, ihn zu blenden, da er als Außenseiter angesehen wurde. 975 wird König Edgar der Friedfertige als "Freund der Westsachsen und Beschützer der Mercier" beschrieben. Zwischen 955 und 959 konnte für kurze Zeit die Unabhängigkeit wieder hergestellt werden, als Edgar König von Mercia wurde, und erneut 1016, als das Reich zwischen Knut dem Großen und Edmund II Eisenseite aufgeteilt wurde, wobei Knut Mercia erhielt. Der letzte Hinweis auf Mercia erscheint in den Berichten von 1017, als Eadric Streona von Knut zum Gouverneur von Mercia gemacht wurde. Die späteren Earls Leofric, Aelfgar und Edwin regierten ein Gebiet, das ungefähr dem historischen Mercia entsprach, doch die Chronik nennt es nicht beim Namen. Die Mercier als Volk werden zum letzten mal 1049 erwähnt. ASC, Jahr 1049 Könige von Mercia * ca. 585–593 Creoda * 593–ca. 606 Pybba * 606–626 Ceorl * 626–655 Penda ** 635?–642 Eowa ** 653–655 Peada, Unterkönig der Mittelangeln * 655–658 Oswiu von Northumbria ** 655–656 Peada, Unterkönig in Südmercia * 658–675 Wulfhere * 675–704 Aethelred I * 704–709 Cenred * 709–716 Ceolred * 716 Ceolwald * 716–757 Aethelbald * 757 Beornred * 757–796 Offa * 787–796 Ecgfrith * 796–821 Cenwulf * 821–823 Ceolwulf I * 823–825 Beornwulf * 826–827 Ludeca * 827–829 Wiglaf * 829–830 Egbert der Große von Wessex * 830–840 Wiglaf * 840–852 Beorhtwulf * 852–874 Burgred * 873–879 Ceolwulf II * 879–911 Aethelred, Ealdorman von Mercia * 911–918 Aethelflaed, Lady von Mercia * 918–919 Aelfwynn Earl of Mercia Der Titel Earl of Mercia entstand gegen Ende der angelsächsischen Herrschaft in England. Zu dieser Zeit bedeckte die Grafschaft Mercia das alte Königreich Mercia in den englischen Midlands. Anfänglich von Ealdormen unter den Königen von Wessex verwaltet wurde es in der anglo-dänischen Periode eine Grafschaft. Nach der Rebellion der Earls 1071 und dem Tod des letzten Earl of Mercia wurde die Grafschaft auf die neuen Grafschaften Chester und Shrewsbury aufgeteilt. Ealdormen * Aethelfrith, Ealdorman of Mercia (vor 900 bis 915) * Aelfstan, Ealdorman of Mercia (915-934) * Aelfhere, Ealdorman of Mercia (950s–983) * Aelfric Cild (983–985) * Eadric Streona (1007–1017) Earls * Leofric, Earl of Mercia (c.1030–1057) * Aelfgar, Earl of Mercia (1057–c.1062) * Edwin, Earl of Mercia (c.1062–1071) Kategorie:Mercia